


灯塔

by mockingcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingcat/pseuds/mockingcat
Summary: 而消失，彻底的消失，肉体、姓名、模糊的印象与手写的日记统统消失，像是被写在沙滩上的单词那样在涨潮后被彻底抹去，这并不是件容易的事情。





	1. 消失

新世纪到来前的一年，岛外的人忽然决定放弃那座码头，随后，同样是在岛外的人的规定下，这道笔直插入浅海的木制长廊被留了下来，成为了某种遗迹。竖起的铁皮墙遮挡杂乱不堪的施工现场，操着岛外口音的建筑工人们住进旅店，此前从未到访过前殖民地的省长站立在飘扬着国旗的不锈钢旗杆下，政客特有的露出双排牙齿的笑被岛外的记者们捕捉，永久地留在反色的底片上。自然，介于这则新闻只会漫不经心地出现在本省少数报刊的内页，通俗意义永久的时效性不超过一周。  
省长在这一天剩下的部分快速却不失礼节地拜访了原住民自治会与岛上校园，于是又有几位尚不了解本国战后官员任命制度的小学生在照片里成为永恒。秋日阴沉的傍晚到来前，如同好莱坞电影编造出的画面，岸上的人们朝着远去的省长快艇挥动着攥在手中的帽子与手绢，此后这个身材姑且算是健美的黑衣女人再也不会对岛与岛上的众人造成任何影响，虽然此前也从未有过。新的码头将在来年游客季到来之前完工，米色建筑物一点一点从海岸生长出的全过程被记录在影像里，摆在当地博物馆的橱柜中，和新世纪的到来一样，这是件值得纪念的事，虽然大家都知道这与个人的生活没有丝毫关联。  
岛算不上宽敞，像是百年前风俗僻陋处被禁足在家的已婚女士总会目不转睛地盯着窗下的一块街道，死火山下的每一位居民都会无意识地在意岛外人的来往。来自数日航线之外的建筑工们在三天后失去探索这前殖民地的新鲜劲，岛上杂货铺贩卖的啤酒与省会超市的啤酒并没有任何区别，四处都是二十四小时供应热水与电话线路通畅，他们拿出便携式电话与笔记本电脑与海峡外的亲人对话。即将迈入拥有希望的二十一世纪，早就没有任何意料之外的东西了。  
包括三人一组的历史学家乘坐快艇登岛、围绕在因施工重见天日的一口棺材旁。要是没挖出什么东西那才叫意外，所有外来者都该去见见玻璃柜中的公主与公主随葬品，岛上住民打着哈欠阅读着崭新一天的崭新报纸，淹没死者遗骸的首饰勉强赢在数量，异域舞女浑身随舞姿嘎达作响的廉价装饰，没一个赶得上博物馆中真正的精品，他们就这么闲散地看向报刊的下一页，像是这个世界的别的什么地方人们经常在海滩的细沙下发现从未被腐蚀的古旧棺材。  
两位黑发的先生与一位用棕色染膏遮掩白发的女士共同来自距离小岛最近的海滨城市，若是在晴朗的夏日正午，从分配给他们的房间向南方望去，还能捕捉天海相接处一条隐隐约约陆地的墨线。他们将工作室内的木桌挪至墙角，用浆糊给玻璃窗黏上一层挡下暴晒的旧报纸。等待清洗整理的金银首饰与死者着衣遗骸摆放在油布上。  
死者是一位男性，死前大约已经历过儿孙绕膝的幸福晚年，一双木乃伊化的足上紧贴着人造纤维织成的黑袜，袜下藏着一条明显应属于某个女人的脚链。在所有首饰的重叠的最底端，颅骨的两旁各自摆放着一枚圆形的镀金耳饰，干枯的手臂交叉垂在胸口，十只手指松垮垮地挂着十枚人造蛋白石戒指。这是位身穿双排扣黑色丝绒西服却头顶玫瑰金礼冠的死者，金制的冠冕牢牢卡在留着玉米穗般干枯长发的头颅上，三人早在学生时期便在书本里见过殖民地特有风格饰品，鱼人、贝壳、鳞片、水蛇，净是些外人不愿用金银神化的物件。他们费了好些劲，终于在保证不对死者做出任何无礼行径的前提下拿下这枚头冠。  
“嚯，这有些奇怪。”在头冠被取下的一刻，三人中最年轻的一位不自觉叫喊一声。  
“是骨癌在颅骨处的表现，他在生前的最后一段时间肯定受了很大的苦——但都是几十年前的事了。剩下的应该就是葬礼前遗体保存不当。难怪得戴上帽子。”  
“是老鼠。”一则实际不怎么靠谱的推理，年轻人的导师正在想着伴随着商船来到岛城的啮齿类动物们。潮湿雨季摆放着屋檐下的病死者遗骸散发出的气味，与躲藏在地球所有角落的老鼠。他用铅笔尾巴的软橡皮戳了戳头骨额前的划痕。  
理应是一位受人尊敬的社区上流世界居民，白漆棺材的内外却没有一道足以表明棺中人身份的铭文。他们在接下来徒劳地探寻一个星期，询问教堂的神父，又翻阅殖民时代遗留的政府文件。在取下玫瑰金装饰品的整整七日后，三位学者唐突察觉若放任等待延续，尸体便将同沾满淤泥的首饰一同发臭变形。无所谓的插曲，奥兹冰人、小河公主，尤耶亚科少女、钻石天空中的露西，现代人有关编造绰号的想象力丰沛得溢出。直到将“滨海男士”（岛上唯一一家报社的编辑为死者取的外号）重新安葬在公墓的一角、洗净擦干的遗物被放入博物馆“殖民时期”类别的保管箱里后，他们终于可悲地认识到无论这位在四十年代受到社区敬仰的男士究竟是谁，世界上不再留存认识他的人了，这是一个被遗忘的人。  
当三人暂停手头的工作，在海滩边意大利移民开设的咖啡厅雨棚下休憩时，偶尔会谈到“滨海男士”的可能的身份。最年轻的研究生努力过了，他试图对比登岛离岛记录不匹配者名单，却从打印机里得到一份足有两百八十七人的长长姓名条。还是在他客气地将时间限制在殖民统治结束前后的二十年内。这得归功于殖民末期混乱的文件交接、匮乏的报刊与一场实际并未波及小岛的内战，或许他们永远没有机会了解此人的真名。既然与他一块沉眠在六尺下的是填满棺材的原住民装饰与一套笔挺的丝绒西装，无论是欣然接受殖民者文化的当地宗教领袖，还是被社区接纳并十足尊重的外来人，围绕着男尸的猜想足够成为一篇发表在校内杂志上的文章。  
一个月后，戴着眼镜的三人像来时那样静默地登船离开这座死火山岛，他们是前殖民地居民比较喜欢的一类岛外人，安静，并没理由提出太多愚蠢问题。  
实际上，“滨海男士”的真名恰巧出现在名单的正中央，他是在一八九五年登岛、并在二十世纪头一年拆毁住宅区的风暴结束后就此从文字记录中消失的威廉·斯特林，这些聪明的历史学家只差最后一步。也许在不久后的新世纪，将有一个思绪更加明锐的岛外人为至今竖立在他安眠之处的石质墓碑上添上一行姓名与生卒日期，并察觉死火山岛上高调得离谱的人口失踪率，以至于发现笔记本中数页被有心之人小心撕去的痕迹，在心底默默呢喃发现此地的不寻常，可千万不要张口胡诌，小心在短剧的最后有幸成为名单上第二百八十八位失踪者。  
失踪，而不是消失。维多利亚时代的离港记录与记录省长的底片摆放在一起，若是那些小学生长大成人后又消失在外省的某个暗巷，侦探们可以指着这张与政治人物的合照，看，他曾经居住在此。有着保质期的永恒证明了某人曾经存在于世，与每年两百万份加油站购物小票与监控录像一起，证明失踪之人或许只是躲藏进了海滨细沙的六尺之下。而消失，彻底地消失，肉体、姓名、模糊的印象与手写的日记统统消失，像是被写在沙滩上的单词那样在涨潮后被彻底抹去，这并不是件容易的事情。  
即将抵达终结，红光正侧头疑问，何时再去？何时再去？跨出解脱的一步前，又一次重复往昔无数次仓促的结果，埃德加忽然清醒了过来。第一件闯入他视野的殖民地物件便是那座灯塔，刺穿海雾的光茫追问着，为何不去？为何不去？若他唐突地证明自己并非是个懦夫，水性极佳的伙计会将中捞起，不会有人相信失足落水的辩解，尚未谋面的雇主将不假思索把这寻短见的疯子打发走，在那时，除开再次投身进眼前的浊流，他哪儿也去不了。  
一次辩解，他尚更够承担这一切，他尚有自信承担终结后的种种。  
这惊醒来自昨日船只启航前的一杯浓烈黑咖啡，咖啡因的叫喊使他避免了遐想中的将来，灯塔的红光转向了另一面，眩晕的勇气消失了，寻常的乘船晕眩取代了勇气。这时，满嘴黄牙的船长拿着他的水手烟斗走近了埃德加，他似乎并没有察觉二人间隙内的一丝死意，便抛出殖民地鱿鱼产量作为接下来闲谈的话题。  
早已看不见鱿鱼捕捞的盛夏季节留下的尾巴。尚还看不见薄雾之外一颗明晰的太阳，所有人在初冬的朦胧里穿行着，发梢上沾着似霜的咸味。朝露里很快混杂上陆地的土壤气息，肥大海鸟在来客的头顶盘旋，进而停留在帆上，一对红色的眼睛里射出进食的渴求。被漆成牛奶白的双栀帆船破开泛着泡沫的暗沉咸水，载着挤满货箱的食品杂物与数个点缀在乳白甲板上的人影，在顺风的通畅中向殖民地驶去。  
接着自那颗数十亿岁灯泡射出的白光有气无力地撕扯着隔离天地的纱，眼前终于出现一划灰色的海滩与同样灰色的码头。船长结束对话转过身去。可是你已经错过最佳的机会，埃德加，求生的本能足够让人浮在咸水上，再说，你会在不到一个星期、最少两天后被无情地冲上岸去，浸泡在水里的肉将与发酵面团一样膨胀，用手杖一戳，白惨惨海鸥排泄物哗啦啦从发脆的皮肤下流出。巴尔的摩报纸讣告栏的一行写着：招人厌的小诗人埃德加死了，几个熟悉的丑陋面庞一定会在无人察觉处窃笑。没有哪一种死法比死后仍要受这个世界的人指指点点更加有失体面，虽然死人不会在意肉体的举止是否得体。  
他用手拨了拨额前湿润的黑发、眯着眼睛向前方望去，他尚未完全放弃自尽的可能性，只是不再考虑带来海面下的恐慌，也不再在此刻纠结于此。深色滚动的油布上，殖民地是块被玩得肮脏的橡皮，橡皮上插着被掰断的算术木棍，再靠近些，树在岸旁的一根根五颜六色的火柴棍具象成了一个个清晰的人：几个穿着皮革围裙的伙计，一位攥着女儿爪子的疲惫女士，看上去像她丈夫的男人正抽着鼻子拿出手帕，至于那位穿着蓝黑色长外套的男孩，他尽力表现出自己不属于任何人，因此更被数道无形的链条与死板的母亲与软弱的父亲纠缠在一块。甚至还有半打殖民地的特产小猪，全身裹一件画着条纹的毛皮大衣，挤在将被运送至大陆养殖场的木箱内吵吵闹闹哼哼唧唧。也就在这时，一日航程的醉酒感消失了，今日唯一的入岛者等待甲板的摇晃慢下来。  
“走的时候记得认准威利船长的小船，下次可别这么闷！打打牌！聊聊咱们的美丽故乡英格兰！”  
船长一定是将他与数天前的另一名乘客混淆，这个男人来自东海岸，祖国、故乡，一些同被踩过千万次的马粪一般粘腻恶臭的词汇。他挤出一弧不知所以然的微笑作为回应。实际上，威利船长此后再也没见过这黑发的男人，这位粗犷的男人也不太在意仅一面之交的陌生人未来的去向。埃德加借日出后的微光看清了，船长并非满口黄牙，两排不怎么清洁的牙齿中间夹杂着至少一枚黄金的利齿。一只皮靴踏在栈道上，接着是木头接缝死于殖民地的百万只牲畜哀嚎齐鸣。  
方才的判断或许出了些差错，与他擦肩而过的女士更像位冷酷的家庭教师，如错版拼图凑合在一起的家庭登上大金牙威利的帆船。他是殖民地冬季少有的外来者，可四处依旧是人，向前步行着、后退着，这个男人试图从扔下的火山泥中挖掘出些什么？埃德加试图将地图中的横线与眼前的街道贴合在一起，往这边该是通向酒店的方向，那边的广场在盛夏时停靠着供淑女来往的五彩马车……在逃离必须的社交谈话后，他总是将随回信一同寄来的地图挡在面前，确实是拒绝交际的良好道具，油印的殖民地街道早已被指甲扣得模糊。  
这些天并未下过雨，道路却泥泞不堪。几个拥有殖民地苍白肤色的孩子带着一条干枯的黄狗在一旁的湿润沙地里踢着个充气膀胱扎成的皮球，这一位入岛者的面容过于憔悴苍白，以至于他们未能将陌生人与外乡人联系在一起。  
也就在这时，一副比拼凑在一起的临时家庭更奇异的景象夺去这位前杂志编辑的目光，甚至使他暂且忘却了无结果的自尽冲动与周遭更值得记住的诸事，鸦片燃烧的袅袅雾气包裹着环绕女王石像的喷泉（我们会在稍后的故事里详细叙述有关鸦片与女王的一切），孩童与瘦犬组成的仪仗队从一位陌生人身旁跑过。一只瘦且被蓝紫色静脉血管包裹的手放下本封面无字的小书，接着拿起盒不该在初冬季节出现的冰淇淋，手的主人正完全背对着他，挂在肩头的呢绒大衣遮挡这陌生人此时正穿着的单薄衣物。风正同流动的手指交织在他的柔软棕发里，钻进领口，在上臂留下一片碎石沙砾般的疙瘩，他会颤抖，他该颤抖，同所有颠倒旅行季节的游人一般在海风里颤抖。观察中悄然生起一柱厌恶，那人正用身体的言语延续盛夏的一个片段，他无法承担原属于对岸世界的重量，便武断咬定一位陌生人不该端坐于此地。乐谱下一页第一行的印刷错误，快离开，你不应出现在无水并工艺粗糙的喷泉旁，时间的错误！  
良久之后，那人（用足够分辨蝴蝶双翼鳞片的目光观察，那是位年轻的男人，戴着副老学究眼镜）理所当然察觉入岛者投向脊椎骨的无礼。一队推着满载货箱独轮车的副食店伙计从埃德加的视野里掠过，再次望向那头生有头足纲触须下身的原住民女王时，书本、纸盒冰淇淋、不和谐音与薄雾一同不见了。  
奇异且可怕，他揉了揉因长久注视而干涩的右眼，此前满眼的雾无限放大脑中掌管失衡与不协调的触须，而在仙境的幻觉完全消散后，码头出口四周仅剩数个平庸平常的景物，一切皆是盛夏时节的遗物，掉色米字旗下的虫豸正吮吸着被无数双脚踏碎的食物残渣，无法忍受禁渔期远离海洋能量之苦的干瘦男人胸口猛烈起伏着，没有哪一项足够证明这在冬季食用冰淇凌的陌生人真实存在。踢着膀胱球的孩童们也一并不见了去向，余下满地孩童的鞋印交杂着犬的爪痕，短暂定神，埃德加从眼前的平常里理出条能将他带向目的地的道路。  
这时突破海平面封锁的不再是清晨的幻影，而是一颗能够真正发散出光与热的冷冬太阳。殖民地在初冬不清不楚的温和寒意里意外地清晰，被铅笔扎得千疮百孔的旧橡皮，他在冗长的独自步行里没有抬头。无论是站在帆船的甲板上，还是步行于脚下这条湿滑的环岛小道，白色巨塔总是独立在某相距遥远的位置向浑浊海面投去红白双色光柱，一尊日出前迷雾时夺目光芒的源头、呻吟雾角簇拥的高塔。


	2. 虫豸

步行至足够看清目的地粉红屋顶的位置，他停了下来，将手提箱靠在一处干燥的石块旁，自己则坐在石块不那么尖锐的一半。行李箱中胡乱得塞着数件换洗衣物，最值钱的不过一支钢笔，但还是要防范着强盗似的海鸟。满地鸟粪鸟羽被盛夏的烈日干燥，又在冬季寒风的碾磨下粉碎舞入半空，呼吸后喉头微微地痛，锡壶里的水已经饮尽了，他脱下皮靴，抖出颗几乎将要把粗棉袜磨出个破洞的石粒，将从双臂里抽出的动力灌入腿中，带着这些日子常有的疲惫失落叹了口气，在最后端正头顶的软帽。  
粉红屋顶下是被漆成乳白的酒店外墙，正对着海滩迎宾的一面已被过去数年冬季风暴击打得斑驳，再次油漆这栋五层建筑一定在他接下来工作的范畴内。吝啬雇主们占领的报纸最不起眼的一角，刊登一则不比大拇指长宽宽敞多少的招聘广告：度假胜地酒店歇业季管理员，在殖民地。报酬丰厚，包吃包住。占据廉价广告位本身与报酬丰厚的承诺相矛盾，他并没有阅读竖立在屋顶的大写字母招牌究竟拼凑成了哪一个单词，只看见招牌前一个分辨不清性别、身着蓝衣、头戴月桂，并慵懒地趴在纸月亮上的小天使，肿胀面庞上低一对眼低垂着望向他。  
嘿，老兄，欢迎来到全地球最嘈杂的与世隔绝。  
黑白混血的女人自清扫工作中直起了腰，她瞅见正驱逐着苍蝇的新一任冬季管理员。她以水手的粗野嗓音向身后酒店入口喊出句在冬风里模糊的话。  
威廉·H·斯特林是个用油将唇上的胡须末梢画出完美弧线的男人，年纪随光照在三十五岁上下波动，今天的他三十四年又七个月岁。他正站在大堂中央雕刻着群鸟的东方镂空木屏风前，松紧背带的墨绿色上画着两道白色条纹，他的左手从西装裤的裤兜里拿出个银质烟盒。大厅四周净是些使人目光错乱的紫橙相接马赛克拼贴画，方才卖力清扫门前满地寒意的女人手持扫帚与簸箕站在这位酒店经理身旁，她比头顶抹油的男士高上半个脑袋。  
面前的两对眼睛亮晶晶的，满是乐于生活的欢快。埃德加努力回忆着仰仗他人给予工资时应有的恭敬：“斯特林先生，我……”  
“我的朋友都喊我比尔。你就是埃德加吧，叫你埃迪行吗？想抽烟吗？我的火柴盒肯定是忘在佩妮的梳妆台上了！你带火柴了吗？衣服上这么多口袋总有一个里装着火柴吧——没事！储藏间里还有不少火柴，盒子上印着咱们月桂骑士大饭店标志的火柴。”  
身穿黑色长裙与白色围裙的混血女人便是拥有梳妆台的佩妮。很可惜，雇员身上唯一一盒火柴在昨日帆船航行里受了潮，于是比尔将一根纸烟笔直地竖在他的上衣口袋里，靠着一本崭新的笔记本。声音高调且碎，矮个男人的轮廓正与屏风里聒噪鹦鹉重叠，可以肯定，下榻此处的已婚妇女里有一半埋怨自己的丈夫为何没有如此的风趣健谈，另一半至今仍庆幸着还好仁慈的上帝没把自己的丈夫造成这副模样。  
“还记得些信里提到的工作要求章程安排吗？咱们这儿可没有什么需要排队等着盖章的文件，放心好了。不记得也没什么，咱在明天——或者今晚晚餐再说一遍好了。”  
“记得。”  
木门、阿拉伯花纹的布帘、木门，佩妮滑进酒店腹内庞大员工专用世界的某处。两位男士在职员宿舍的长廊楼梯内七拐八拐，粘贴粉蓝墙纸的走廊两旁是各式各样私人世界的入口，这时比尔深吸一口气，如惊吓玩具上弦一刻的不详预兆。  
“我在回信的时候没想到你会来得这么早，那是一个月前还是两个星期前？（“十五天前的十月十二日，信在我的手提箱里”）不用看了，咱瞅见你的长相，就知道是写出那封求职信的人，你的一手字真是好看，就是有些女人的秀气。是褒扬！你瞅瞅我的一手鬼画符！然后，让我想想……会计布洛克带着他的老婆孩子在这儿住了几天（也就是如错版积木凑合在一起的四人），今儿早上才离开。提前抵达当然是好事，入冬后来往船只每周两班，要不是提前报到就只能迟到。工作正式开始是在三天之后，午饭后跟着咱们去瞅瞅厨房洗衣房储藏间水管马厩的位置，现在就看看你接下来五个月居住的房间吧！”  
一串妙语连珠的炮击后，专职吐字的自动人偶忽然沉寂片刻。钥匙相撞的叮当接替比尔的高声，二人止步于一扇与其他的入口并无差异的门。酒店经理将两枚铜钥匙从啾啾作响的钥匙串取下，一枚管小门一枚管大门，相当郑重地放进埃德加戴着黑色手套的手里。他将两只手的拇指卡在腰带边，依旧摆出副一只脚向前迈出半步的松散站姿。  
“虽然你给咱种绝对不会弄丢细碎物件的靠谱感，我得强调一句，咱有一把备用，但若是弄丢了第一把后第二把的处境相对危险。这是我的个人哲学见解，并且锁匠在步行一个钟头之外的城里。”  
不知那对同上身衬衫一样灰的眼珠究竟如何从他身上挖掘出所谓的“靠谱感”，埃德加向递来钥匙的手轻声道谢，期望着经理的慈悲心肠将会把他放归寂静的个人空间里。他侧身挤进推开的窄缝，只看见视线上方满满当当诸国色情明信片与风俗画。这是间剔除客厅与阳台的单身公寓，钉着一整面墙的大母神肥沃生殖力，数十对丰盈奶与蜜的水龙头，像凝视。  
“这是？”他怎从未考虑过眼前的情形。  
“先前住在这里的是丹尼尔还是达米安？管他的，反正那人肯定不会再回来了。”雄性鹦鹉的尖叫正在向走廊另一侧的楼梯间行进，可是独处的清净再也无法抵达，“大可把它们扒拉下烧掉——不过这些东西在二手书经销商眼里估计还剩些价值，我可不建议扔，暴风雨时咱们可得被锁在室内至少两个星期，在那时……”  
居住在风暴环绕的遗弃中时用以解闷。比尔记不清前住户的姓名，大约在脑海里一并将那人是否将在夏日到来后归来的信息模糊了。粘稠感从墙壁延伸至天花板，聚拢成一只粘着蚊虫残骸的灯泡，一并垂着根干枯腐败的细绳，最终指向一张空空的脱漆铁架床，小方桌倒还干净，只是需要再找把椅子，这是他唯一能够拥有的地方了。他将手提箱推进床底，脱下手套。靠在窗边低头，酒店后是一片不被草木光顾的干枯空地与一条从创世起便未被清扫过的小道，他确信自己绝不会到那儿去。除此之外便只有远方一处光秃秃的山丘，此地是距离度假海滩最近的饭店，但风景是给付了钱的来客享用的。他想洗手，却不得不首先处理被黏在墙上的另一个人，一只手探进海报后，另一只手则放在乳房漫画的四角，泥灰不可避免地填满甲缝，第一张海报完整地脱离承载太多欲望的墙面。也就在这时，埃德加忽然从经理不含恶意的建议里嗅出腐烂奶酪的恶心，蛆不会在意自己是一类令人目不忍视的生物，它们只是正大口吮吸着所有腐烂的酸甜，并自顾自地发臭。  
“我记得他叫约翰·道森。这个人本来决定了和咱们留着一起过冬，但他和灯塔轮班回来的人喝了几杯，听了满肚子殖民地冬季的恐怖故事，他还记得不包含朔风与能把虫子压死雨滴的冬季，就给跑掉了。比尔肯定是哪儿记茬了。”矮跟皮靴踏在画满蜂巢花纹的绯红地毯上时不会制造出任何声响，不知又从何处钻出来的佩妮叩了叩半虚掩着的门，她将一套发白的床单桌布抱在胸前。“冬季没人住时房间里的木头都能拧出水来。扫帚拖布在工具间里，工具间在……挂着‘工具间’标牌的门里。”而轮廓分明的小脸上正写着什么？真是令人无奈的可笑情人，我不厌恶你。递出被单的同时，她指出一个大概的方向。混血女人的大眼睛上方是一片足够看清血管的薄眼皮，下方是旅店行业工作者常有的疲态，这让她看起来与中国人培育出的肿眼泡金鱼有些相似。  
真是离奇，在栖身处盖上床单与枕头后，他感到腐烂的气息散去多半，分明方才的那位女子才拥有酒店经理该有的姿态。花哨金刚鹦鹉与仅有黑白两色的金鱼，他记了下来。  
“我正想见见冬季的风暴。谢谢。”  
没有人询问他“你看起来可不像位真正的工人”，听上去略微无礼，他们雇佣了他，这时再考虑求职信的真实性，即便挨不上愚蠢、至少也是超出理解范围的迟钝。若是哪位骗子试图将自己伪装成以为真正的冒险家或政府官员，他们至少得攒出满下巴留着汤汁臭味的胡须，或是用油将头顶残存的头发梳得光光亮亮。可写诗的人、拿日结工资的杂工、清洁假花的冬季管理员之间并没有十足明显的职业沟壑，只要在做人的事业上足够失败，所有人统统能够落进歇业季海滨饭店的杂物间里。  
他相当欣慰，他的灵魂与肉体还来不及一同落入地心。  
生于大海腹内的风暴足够将所有试图扬起脑袋的树木斩首，只剩匍匐在地的低矮灌木，与盘旋在地下足够喂饱小猪与养殖户一家的番薯，他们需要在风暴到来前用木板将所有脆弱玻璃窗封死，以防人的头颅被同样剃下。道森先生留下的东西并非统统如此不堪，他未来得及带走（满是汗味、未被清洗）的夏装整整齐齐叠在收纳色情图片的木箱里，压着来自亚洲的磨镜风俗图。埃德加将被小刀划得面目全非的木桌搬至窗前，用咖啡杯压住一摞从经理办公室取走的白纸。所有的办公桌的濡指台旁总是放着堆成小山的纸，这些纸的命运不是在雨季发臭长毛、就是变成税单，纸更希望自己能被摆放在能够自由呼吸且能看见远方黑色死火山的窗前。他在结束一天任务的晚饭后给挂钟上弦，之后坐在摆放着稿纸与铅笔的桌前。  
他的第一项工作是捞起溺死在蓄水池中的死鸟。此后便是与各种误闯入人类地盘的死物缠斗，喷洒过除虫菊与巴黎绿，所有的蟑螂蜈蚣臭虫从体面的度假房间的金线壁纸丝绸被褥下举家搬迁至员工住宅区，到了早晨，堆积在厕所四角的节肢动物们只剩轻微摆动触角的力气。死掉的棕色小块被扫进簸箕，与没吃完的三明治与长毛的果酱一起倒入长着霉斑的垃圾桶，一般在他或佩妮想起在上一次倒垃圾时漏掉了厨房角落的金属罐头时，蜈蚣脚烂土豆废纸团杂糅在一起的混合物即将要溢出了。每隔两天会有个穿背带裤的中年男人赶着辆秃毛驴拉动的垃圾车驶过窗下的肮脏小道，这些垃圾会被搬运至小岛的另一边，与养殖场的牲畜粪便一起焚烧。幸运的是，工作不给埃德加在此时间段内待在这间小公寓里的机会。  
却从未见过老鼠。某天放置在厨房里的捕鼠夹终于逮住了个长毛的东西，一只浑身脏兮兮的海鸟。从它最终留在地砖上的印记可以判断，它唐突闯进忘记关闭的窗户里，追蟑螂、啄果酱罐头、留下不下十泡鸟屎、打翻垃圾桶吞下一肚子脏污、最后不知怎么地把脖子叠在了捕鼠夹下。得有人为这只在一夜之间生了蛆的鸟留下的残局负责，佩妮负责三人一日三餐，但埃德加也会给自己煮咖啡，比尔则会在半夜给自己做上份三明治。酒店经理与首席厨师为了证明自己绝非那个健忘者，在储物柜旁进行着一场没头没尾辩论。  
“有什么东西卡在它的嗓子里，肯定是因窒息乱撞才弹起了捕鼠夹。”埃德加戴着工作时的粗布手套，隔着一层纸将死鸟放进垃圾桶，“不怎么看得清，应该是橡胶的……”  
只能是同时居住在这栋大楼内的另外两人在低调中收拾满厨房的混乱。此后仅剩的三个月内，再没人提起过这件事。  
至少能写出篇嘲讽误将海岛放逐生活与诗情画意划等号城里人作家的文章，埃德加的确尝试写下些东西。当晚，尚在雏形的故事又成了废品篓中的一拳纸团，他将手旁一杯冷掉的咖啡倒进水槽，重新接上一杯泡过死鸟的清水，从随身携带的玻璃瓶中道出三五滴拉撒路的泉水，伴着挂钟的来回计数，侧躺在脱漆的铁架床上，隔着衬裤搔抓无数次针头出入留在大腿上的溃疡。  
死蟑螂，死蜈蚣，死掉鸟儿腹中同样已死的精子与蛆。所以当看见马厩中真的站立着一匹活着的马儿时，埃德加的面容忽然找回童年第一次望见大海的惊异。  
“九五年开业后一直卖力干活的老员工，可别指望打不列颠来的夫人们用脚走完从码头到酒店这段路！理论上世界上大部分的马儿都没坐过轮船，你会晕船吗？大肚子威利？不，先生我不知道船该怎么拼写——真是个咱们的漂亮妞。”比尔给大肚子威利套上侧骑马鞍，他正打算教导佩妮用淑女的姿态骑马。  
她的确是一匹漂亮的棕马，她睡着松软的草席，泛着干草光泽的粪便总在发臭前生蛆。饭店雇佣了一位年轻的男性原住民照顾这只四足员工，埃德加并不知道他的名字，只记得他虽足够健壮，却有着身病中的苍白皮肤，盖着大眼睛的眼皮绣着几道蓝紫两色的细细血管。每天晚饭后，并没有戴着结婚戒指的二人牵着威利去往泛着殷殷月光的沙滩，混血女人压根没有认真学习欧洲礼节的打算，她的笑声足够传进屋顶石膏小天使的耳朵里，两排未经修整的犬牙在属于快活人类的欢快世界里闪着光。  
一定有什么东西在松散的冬季维护工作里被掠过了。他用一根木棍将被游客扣得松动的马赛克砖撬下，重新涂上粘贴的胶水，至于手中的蓝色瓷块究竟组成了天空还是海洋、还是女人的阳伞，他并不关心。不称职的马术教练与闲散的学员将马儿栓在某处，未被神父祝福的男女在空荡荡的沙滩上大声地做爱，尖叫嬉笑足够穿达石膏小天使的耳朵里，道森先生珍藏的浮世绘版画则从未被挪动过。可怖的是，当整栋大楼内任意一只抽水马桶被使用后，房间内的某条管道里同样传来一声冲水的巨响，无机物也不愿给这男人留下些私人空间。他的衬衣衬裤里总是满是汗，那是些必须回忆起的事项，不要找回来，承载着大纲遗骸的纸团很快堆满一整个废纸篓，但他必须要写些什么，驱动铅笔挪动的并不是什么创作欲望，而是必须要找点借口搪塞吵闹鹦鹉随时可能抛出的质问，那些纸用来做什么了？埃迪？他坐在同样满是刀片割痕的木椅里，脑袋放在逐渐矮下去的稿纸摞上，在有关原定计划的模糊记忆里，埃德加似乎根本就不该出现在此处，来不及贯彻的勇气至今卡在大金牙威利号的甲板缝隙里，他在为罔顾灯塔的提示忏悔吗？这个男人为何依旧手持扳手拧着供暖系统上的阀门，并依照《骑士饭店员工须知》的要求准点出现在需要被修缮的起泡墙纸前，埃德加不明白。  
与盘旋在殖民岛屿处处的隐形苍蝇有关。这些本不该在冬季泛滥的小东西往一切温暖潮湿的缝隙里下崽，连忘记上弦的座钟也会成为它们的育婴床。  
这天他正用硬毛刷清洁着土耳其浴室砖缝内积攒整个夏天的油脂垢，仿伊斯兰式室内半圆穹顶上绘制的月桂掉了些色，但修补壁画的活一定不在他的工作范围内。他似乎该考虑考虑，为何一家修建在海滨的饭店需要一间土耳其浴室，但此刻他什么也没想。游走在饭店各处的比尔走进浴室的拱门，他很礼貌地在踏上预备打蜡的地砖前熄灭了手里的烟。  
埃德加当然不会突然讨厌他现在的雇主，比起一群熟悉的文学界敌人，这男人至少从未发出过暗地里嘲讽的调调。但光是听闻他预备讲话的吸气，胸膛里半死不活的心脏便会突生安定药丸无法压制的恐慌。  
“今天是？哦，周五！挂断电话后我才想起忘了给你说，我在镇上法国人开的野天鹅餐厅定了个三个人的座位。有本地小规模乐团的演奏，还能跳跳舞。话说都快仨星期了，我怎么好像没见过你到城里去？有空闲时间可以给家里人拍封电报。”  
得费些心思才能从一整句话里找出真正需要接收的信息。  
“谢谢您的好意。只是我没有件像样的衣服，只有双掉了皮的靴子，是否会有些不妥？”  
“哪里的事，又不是去什么白金汉宫觐见女王，就是当地人也会去的餐厅，哪用得着专门换上身衣服。七点钟的座位。再说虽然佩妮做的饭菜确实好吃，这都吃了快一个月的腌鱼和白面包片了。”  
埃德加不能反驳摆在面前的赴约理由。他还记得自己没有任何能够用电报沟通的对象，同样没有对腌鱼与白面包片无厘头的恨意。  
若得画出条自酒店林立的海滨至城镇的步行路线，将会得到条靠海前行的弧线，线条在拐过码头后，在建着低矮住宅的一片绕出个密集的圈。民宅一路修建至低矮死火山的半山腰，山脚下的广场中央立着个殖民地历史人物的雕像，四周店铺的橱窗零星地亮着灯，他很快找到了那家巴黎野天鹅饭店，因为只有这一道窗口里传出阵歪斜的演奏声。  
风暴到来前此地并无刺骨的极寒，或许果真来自巴黎的玻璃吊灯里闪着试图延续夏日的暖光，每一张食客围绕的小圆桌上亮着三支蜡烛。乐师们的演奏十足卖力，他们的前额在流行曲中渗出几丝几乎不可被观众捕捉的汗珠，可惜的是如此传统鼓乐与英国人带来弦乐的融合并没有什么听众，本地人用低沉且碎的语言闲谈着，给寻常餐馆沾上些诵经僧侣的错觉。招待生为三位斟上一小杯甜酒，比尔在听见句同样咕哝不清的话语后点了点头，这理应只是顿平常又不至于简陋的晚餐，所有人的举动就像这只被柠檬与薄荷叶包围的生章鱼就该出现在镀金边的圆盘里。  
餐盘里的东西依旧重复着生前的动作，却像是只有他看见了，这是躲避疼痛的动。这只章鱼的脏器早已被掏空，厨子的精湛刀工将剩下可食用的皮肉触角分割成了数十个粘稠的小块。拒绝食用邀约者提供的菜肴则是十足粗俗的举动。这道菜似乎是穿插在主菜中的一小部分，他看见一条触角卷上佩妮的叉子，再被包裹上淋在半生牛肉表层的血肉酸酱。平日里的厨娘在这时穿着身在光下显出墨蓝花纹的丝质长裙，脸颊上搓着零星微红的粉，像真正的淑女一样在咀嚼时用戴着白色蕾丝手套的手半捂着嘴。她算是个不那么标准的美人。  
模仿殖民者搭建出来的体面世界，姑且让人暂时忘记所有的餐馆后厨总是遍布杀不完的蟑螂与在木柜缝隙安家的臭虫。没有人会为埃德加解释有关生章鱼同当下生活的一切。牛肉与面条一点一点耗尽，该到玻璃矮脚杯布丁的时间，这时小提琴与骨笛皮鼓一同演奏起跳动的《蓝色多瑙河》。遵循不知从何生出的冲动，他插起一块不再抽动的生肉，将它放进嘴里。  
“埃德加，你是怎么到了这个地方？”女人忽然提问。  
他并没有仔细品尝的机会，这一小节触角从喉咙径直滑了下去。他们先前正谈论些什么？  
“因为看到了你们投放在报纸上的广告。我想着试试，没想到一周后就收到比尔的回信，便过来了。又在路上花了一个星期。”  
“一个星期！听起来简直是煎熬，要我的话，离开熟悉的地方三天就撑不住，你是怎么熬过来的？”一旁的男人划燃火柴点亮唇边的卷烟。  
“你们的待遇不错。”  
“很多到这儿工作的人都这么说过，咱这儿也没啥不好，就是太偏了。他们宁可拿上一半工资，在歇业前就给跑掉了。之前住你那屋的道格拉斯就是。你还写得出些文绉绉的东西，工作到处都是，总有什么促使你非到这儿不可。”  
“必须要知道吗？”  
“聊天嘛。”  
比尔伸手将一旁的窗户推出个小缝，到了晚餐的后半段，音乐、呼吸与话语加热餐馆里的空气。埃德加察觉那对灰色的眼睛正观察着他，而混血女人眼中的茶色有些犹豫地望向她的男人。华尔兹狂热地在他的四周旋转，他自然该是知晓这个问题有着一个绝对正确的唯一解，为何不用语言的复述重新审视自己是个何等的混账？自找苦吃的混账，他在甜酒带来的轻微偏移里找到了这个合适的形容词。某个他深爱的家人死去了，某个曾经的梦想彻底成为空想，他是被丢进了这个勉强属于人类文明世界的世界边缘。逼问（他居然会这么认为！）与厌恶组成的眩晕如一枚钢弹钻进眉间，不应吞下尚未完全死去的尸块，它仍在动，他迫切需要将这只触角呕出来，他为何必须将属于自己的一块视为禁忌，而这仅仅是闲谈的一部分。  
“我在原先待着的那个地方和一个老朋友断绝了关系，而他又污蔑了我的名声、败坏了我的事业，我就——先到个没人认识我的地方吧。”  
经理会为漂亮饭店成为试错场地而愤怒吗？提问者对这个精练的回答相当满意，女人则一并为一问一答没有发展成口角卸下了眼里的担忧。布丁吃完了，那支纸烟也燃尽，但这一晚还漫长着。他看见乐于无意识地刨根问底的雇主用小指抹了抹唇上的胡子，对他说着：  
“住进新的地方认识些新的朋友也好。以及，可能有些多嘴，但你该剪头发了。”  
乐队的乐谱哗啦啦地翻入下一章，两排着白衣的绅士不知疲惫地奏出又一轮嘈杂。到了该愉快跳舞的时候了，成双成对人伴着华尔兹一起被倾斜进大吊灯正下方的舞池，只有既不愉快也不愿跳舞的他被留在灯火辉煌处的边缘，正是黏在杯壁上无害却显眼的咖啡渣。他沉默地等待柠檬汁里的章鱼断肢完成最后一次抽搐，最终回归死尸的寂灭。他忽然拿起搁在藤椅靠背上的大衣与软帽，头也不回地逃了出去，跑开不足百米，只靠着一面空荡荡的礼品店橱窗半跪着呕吐，他感到太阳穴被什么东西给刺穿，胃里涌着一股莫名的泪。  
已过十点，埃德加游荡在无数亮着的窗户组成的迷宫里，他很快来到足够望见沙滩海面的高处，醉鬼天赋并未被长久的回避磨平，他望见那所独身男人们的专属世界。也就在此时，曾从云雾幻觉里消失的陌生人忽然出现在酒馆的矮窗下，路灯在玻璃上的反光遮住了他的脸，只留一双病态苍白的手，而手正捧着一本封面无字的书。


	3. 阅读

瞅见灯光下满柜闪着星光的酒水，他感到粘腻的恶心感正在逐渐消退，摇摇晃晃的灵魂找回些对肉体的直接控制权。在他钻进酒馆的同时，油绿的天花板、艳红的墙壁与姜黄的吧台一同迎了上来。圆桌与藤椅散得到处都是，一个秃顶的男人正在同另一位戴着帽子的男人说着些什么，面前摆着数杯无冰的酒精饮料，玻璃杯缘挂这些寒意曾在的水珠，二人之间缠绕着似蛇鸣的方言。除去略显疲态的光头伙计外，无人给他施舍点注目。木制高脚凳与真正需要它们的位置相隔千里，他走在急需被清洁的浅色木地板上，用着零碎英语方言夹杂手势，意外地得到了两杯黑咖啡。  
埃德加坐在矮窗下玻璃圆几的另一边，放下规划外的杯子，杯旁的灯噗噗地冒着烟，一阵煤烟味的屁。借着原本仅用于阅读的光亮，他看清陌生人的长相。没了仙境的迷雾，年轻人的长相是如此的清晰、明亮且寻常，他二十岁上下，没有殖民地随处可见的鱼眼，极薄的下唇抹着点酸溜溜的冷淡，一副从不为金钱忧愁的大少爷模样。他的一只手正撑着脑袋，柔软的棕发从指缝里挤出。脸颊与手共享找不到血色的苍白，横过脸庞的镜框下一片略有些显眼的毛孔，而镜框里的深色眼睛里包含着句：“你是看不见四周的空座吗？非得坐在这儿”。  
他要告诉年轻人，你不该出现在此地。究竟谁才是应该离开的食客？他呼入煤油灯排放的废气，苦涩搅拌呕吐后的酸臭在喉结后迂回，只有一个人会被丢出去，只会是那个从外表至内核都不属于理性人类的男人。男学生拥有的五官并不讨喜，与此同时，他不会因来历古怪的反感否定其独特排布产生的英俊。  
男学生的另一只手里除小书外还有支鲜红色的铅笔，笔杆尾巴上印着行银色的“葛阿娜-诺克图尔基金会”。年轻人把手中的零碎物件放回桌面，紧挨着盘余下一半的苏格兰炸蛋。他沉默了一阵，也许是在脑海里找寻些信息，也许正在现场编造合适的对话起点。他正无声感叹着自己为何不被生作英国人——这样一来，先从今夜的阴云与隐形的星月开始。  
“哈……我有点印象，你应该就是佩内洛普所说的那个闷得要命的美国人，之前从来没到镇上来过。有意思，冬天还没过完，岛上就冒出来两个美国人。”  
年轻人的身旁并无刺入周遭空气里的锋芒，他大可平稳地安坐，并无需为规划逃离路线忧愁。对方似乎同样急切地需要一场酒馆里的闲谈，太好了，似乎有什么力量介入今晚他所遭遇的诸事，并仁慈地将发展方向掰向驶离尴尬的一边。年轻人的声音里带着丝女人的腔调，口音则属于百分之百的新英格兰人。他不该在意，却用作家的譬喻将面前的人与猫联系在一起，年轻人吃肉蛋香肠的方式相当奇异：他先用叉子将裹在鸡蛋外的一层肉剔下，再缓慢地分别食用肉、蛋白与蛋黄，并无需任何饮料。  
“这么说来我还算是个名人了。”  
“小地方就是这样，只是知道有这么个人存在罢了。现在又不同于夏天，只有两百来号人居住的岛上就算多出条流浪狗都有人在意，何况人。”年轻人随后有些惊讶地看向被推往自己一边的咖啡杯，道声谢后接受了这份免费的饮料，一杯额外的咖啡加上肉蛋香肠就是他今日的晚餐，“看样子他们也向你提起过我？”  
“没有。你可能不剩什么印象，但我在一个多星期前见过你，你那时在看一本英文封面的书。在人生地不熟的地方忽然瞅见母语，很难不会记住。”  
这自然是一句比纸窗更脆弱的谎话，他们见过——不如说是臆测——无论是在此时还是数个星期前登岛的一刻，书本的封面总是只有一片灰色。封面并非完全无字，只是曾经印刷着标题的地方在历经数次转手的长久时光后磨损，仅余一处几乎无法察觉的凹陷。就算在此刻，他也只能勉强认清朝向年轻人的书籍是一本《北洋方言考》。  
“我能看看这本书吗？”埃德加说。  
“请随意，就是本考察本地语言的资料书，写得不怎么样。感觉你没学过这地方的语言？”  
“正打算……但刚读过你这本书的第一行，我就放弃了多半原有的信心。”他用余光瞥见年轻人无恶意的一笑，或许是来自灯的错觉，这个笑十足好看。  
“但很有必要掌握，可不是吗？万一有一位寡居的俄罗斯公主注意到你手中书本的标题，又被你的语言知识迷得死去活来。”一则缺乏水准的人身攻击式打趣，年轻人却仿佛暂时没有离开的打算，他正乐于延续眼前的这段对话，“你上衣口袋里的是本什么书？”  
“只是个笔记本，现在想想我那时肯定是被店员给忽悠了，这玩意不该值那些钱。你可以欣赏一下这本值双靴子的金贵玩意，我还没想好在这沓金银箔纸上写些什么上流文字。”  
得掰回一局，不可在支付两份咖啡的账单后再承担傻瓜的戏份。他在递出笔记本的同时将手中的书本翻至正文部分，这是本印刷于十八世纪的旧书，估测姓名模糊的作者同排版工人一并早已作古。字母不比苍蝇的复眼大上多少，他眯起眼睛试图找寻合适的阅读起点，最终只得妥协跟随书本持有者在紧凑文字旁留下的笔记。他正在与圆几对面的年轻人共享阅读的思路，一段相逢的起点理应是姓名与故乡。百年前到访过此岛的一位英格兰探险家在此写道：“该岛之土著因商品买卖常与大陆居民来往，虽居于较封闭的环境内，却在语言中积极接受其他各部落的用词。本书后半段中会详细列举该族语言与萨米语的相似……（横线干脆跳过对殖民地原住民与邻近少数民族关系的揣测，似乎笔记者并不认可这一段论述）外来词语的杂糅极大程度动摇此岛土著对所谓独一神的迷信，我个人坚信若是要让土著接受上帝的福祉，需要在修建教堂等建筑前推行英文教学”。  
本书作者对祖国效忠的坚持也仅停留在纸张上，身后的二位食客在交谈中低声离去，没有使用英语的迹象，同样看不出持有遵守《十诫》的模样，方才戴着帽子的那位这时将满是污渍的方格鸭舌帽攥在手里，后脑勺同样闪着秃顶的亮光。年轻人则正以他预料的方式翻动着笔记本，却仿佛生怕弄坏了纸张，天花板下仅有轻轻的纸张摩擦声。随后稀疏哗哗声停在本册中的一页，年轻人正用专注填充满眼里的休憩，他很惊讶，一如目睹活马时的惊讶。  
“您是位作家！”专注继而转变为学生特有的憧憬。年轻人用大拇指卡住写满文字的一页，将笔记本递回正在困惑中的物主。故事的标题为《御医所记国王变驴详情》，的确是他本人用钢笔留下的笔迹，只是他不记得自己究竟在何时使用过被保存在行李箱里的钢笔，也不知驴皮国王的点子究竟来自何处，更无法回忆得自己是在哪一晚写下这段话。  
“曾是。”埃德加说。他正想着“不是”，抑或者否定“是”的过去。只是面对年轻学生时的虚荣罢了，在回复已然冲出嘴唇后的片刻，他并没有在可挽回的范围内修改自己的答案。他们极有可能在人口不足三百人的小岛上再见，希望再见时这年轻人不会记得此时的对话。  
可他的的确确称呼我为作家，没有捉弄的意味，甚至该将其称作一点点盲目的尊重。的确是敬重，保持在礼貌距离之外的敬重。年轻人此时准备结束今日的晚餐，他将咖啡杯与餐盘摞在一起，随后起身穿上短外套，铅笔收纳进这件怎么看也不适合冬季的毛呢外衣，书本则一直夹在胳膊下。他是如此想让自己的过去彻底消散，又急切地需要一份来自陌生人的认可，可千万不能如此，若在此时结束，若让年轻人重回殖民地的二百余人中，若忘记了这位作家先生，他将成为另一个男学生，并如同日出前的薄雾消失不见。得让自己被记住，必须使自己不被遗忘，他伸手探向眼前这只带着手表的纤细手腕。  
并在中途静止，快速收回不受控的手，仿佛这瞬间的冲动从未发生。男学生似乎并未察觉自己方才差点被卷入一场离奇的邀约。年轻人站起身来，他的个子比想象中高上些，说道：“等您把这故事完成的时候，希望我是第一个听众。晚安，埃德加。”一句类似“下次见面请您喝咖啡”的客套话。离开前，那只瘦削的手拍了拍作家先生的肩头。年轻人从一开始就未打算获得一个确凿的回复，门旁的铃铛再次叮铃一声，这个瘦高的青年不知从何处推出辆被漆成紫色的自行车，很快消失在通向城镇更高处的远方。  
“晚安，下次再见。”他面朝窗口自语。从口鼻呼出的气涂白玻璃的一片，他取下手套，用用手食指在暂时的画布里留下一只手的形状，又干又瘦，是只胆小鬼的手。  
也许佩妮在裁缝店的闲谈中提到过我的名字，也许我在对话开始前做过自我介绍，统统不重要，方才有人将他的脑袋按进威士忌池塘里。埃德加终于在片段的回忆里捞出呕吐后的饥饿，他喝干属于自己的一杯咖啡，钥匙与硬币一同挤在泛着纸钞臭味的布包中，他在叮叮当当里翻出零钱付了账。  
挂钟在他偶遇年轻人时停摆，所幸他没有忘记在蠕动的晚餐前给怀表上弦，已过午夜，不知是得归功于计划外一杯苦咖啡，还是出自重新与生活产生关联的兴奋，他没有入睡的念头。只是接了杯清洁的饮用水（可怜的死鸟早被垃圾埋葬了好些天），从暖炉中夹起块煤，点着嘴边的一根纸烟。很快卫生间里传出声经理起夜的巨响，他先是低声咒骂了一句，在意识到自己正对排污管道心怀不满时，便对着窗外的空地大喊出一个脏词。  
诸多事项随着泄愤的咒骂一同涌上额头，他的腰正痛，想抓住什么人痛殴一顿，或让自己被什么人痛打一阵。而这一切在此之前仿若从未存在，他借着某种利器捅开隔绝空气的茧。  
促使他呕出积郁的扭动触角与男学生的眼，他想，一些柔软的东西。  
我与这份工作根本不合拍，头四十年的人生把我造成了个不那么称职的杂志编辑，而不是维修工，虽然这些工作同样只有单薄一份薪水与无人在乎的社会地位。他用铅笔在笔记本记下奢侈的第一句，又忽然察觉此本用途的错乱，究竟该将此作为草稿本还是日记本？便停笔翻阅至故事的一页。书评人的老毛病正无声作祟，得将国王受诅咒的前半段精简些，否则在给那位年轻人阅读故事时，茶与爱尔兰烤土豆都会凉下去。在再次举起铅笔前，注意力不知为何又转向满满当当的废纸篓，他从伤痕累累的扶手椅里站了起来，半蹲在藤筐前，摊平数份被捏得变了形状的纸球，仔细分辨自己留下的笔迹。  
没有哪一个与废王子对国王降下的变驴诅咒有关，他回到木椅的破碎怀抱里，仿佛这一页手稿只在他偶遇年轻的男学生的一刻生长，只是为了成为一则谈话的契机，而他究竟在何时写下这个故事、这个故事的结局究竟是国王成为驴子还是驴子成为国王并不重要。顺带着，满页自己留下的笔迹正提醒桌前的男人，他究竟度过何等混沌的一整月，在我的生活中唯独我所参与的一部分不被记住。此刻肌肉的酸痛与骨骼的嘎啦声响正缠绕着这具身体的每一处，可被称呼为“作家”的愉悦感正抵御着冬季维修员的乏味操劳，他甚至愿意为此抛下精打细算已久的自尽计划，他可以为此活着，也愿意为再听到一句漫不经心的褒扬而死。  
的确狂热至极。他愿意立即完成故事的余下部分，附带一首脱离所有押韵规则的打油诗，像一位真正的诗人，他在年轻人的褒扬里终于成为了作家，多么诱人的假设。他将带着墨迹未干的手稿从朝向死火山的窗口里飞出，飞过所有的垃圾车与死海鸟。他能为酒馆中的再次偶遇等待，也能一整夜找寻年轻人与紫色自行车消失的那条小道，若在询问道路时需要本地的方言，他可以将讨人厌的比尔同他不那么令人生厌的情妇唤醒。随后朗读结束，他会把这手中一则一生最差的故事丢进暖炉，告诉经理他需要再次在巴尔的摩或随便那座城市的报纸上刊登广告，他会从石膏天使塑像身旁跳下。就算全世界的人前来观看粉碎的尸体，随他们去吧，他被称为一位作家，他已在死前被尊称为一位作家！  
前作家先生落笔，他正在流动的岩浆上写字，瞬间握着铅笔的手从纸面弹起。写作最基本的要求是执笔者知道自己正在写什么。如果这间勉强拥有房间功能的房间里站着另一个人，那人一定会在目睹当下错乱的行径后迸发出嘲讽的大笑。而房间中只有埃德加一人，于是他面对未完待续的故事笑了起来，比抽水马桶后管道的轰鸣更加响亮。  
他将手提箱从铁架床下拖了出来，从叠得整齐的衬衣领中翻找出那只干枯了的蘸水钢笔，在日出与将所有木板搬出仓库后，他需要到城里买上瓶墨水，实在不行的话，也能从庞大饭店内随便哪间办公室里摸出一瓶墨水。嘲弄的笑声彻底跳出窗口后，他从自己的领口内取下一串银质的项链，吊坠里是属于埃德加的小小圣像，一缕属于死者的黑色秀发。  
钢笔独处的空间被让给盖着层氧化薄膜的项链。他想起约翰·道森先生的藏品，他需要弄明白饭店大堂里的一抹橙色究竟绘出天空还是海洋，他回忆起那道副在男学生脸上的丑陋玳瑁框眼镜，与眼镜下两只望向他的文字的眼，那人曾阅读他的文字，一如阅读他的赤裸。


	4. 沙滩

正如被阅读的一页，天缓缓向满眼的海盖去，却尚未在此刻融作整体，诸事一如文字的重量，在歪斜中朝着反重力飞去。手心接纳一颗足够将拳头大小的热带天牛利落击死的雨，他正步行于歪斜的浅滩，风暴几近将男人一生成长的外壳击碎，暴露出透明并蜷曲的婴孩姿态。雨自曾是天的高处降下，在不由争辩的威严中将漫步者推入流沙，即刻一股自大地生出的风将他托起。他缓步行进在没过脚踝的泡沫里，海水渗进皮靴边缘处的裂纹，传递阻碍前行的生涩。  
他坚信自己正朝礁石走去，失去方向的流动包裹着他，礁石是为前方。  
漫步者自然该从脑海中取出骇人风景的记忆，寄希望于美化过去的对比，抚平步行于无尽海滩的不安。绘画的帆布上肆意泼洒浓稠的灰与墨黑，此地没有丝毫作家们愿意记录的景象，旋风挥洒它百年间吞食的自然之力，正盲目且频繁地更替流动的方向，雨的起点处望不见沉重但终将散去的滚滚积云，头顶上只见如吸墨纸痕迹翻转的海，没有凋敝处的枯木断崖，尖利骇人的高耸断崖早被怒风碾平，人们无法将有形之物与冲撞皮肤的无形比对。但绝不可将此称作镜中倒影，脆弱幻影绝无法够承受如此的翻动扭曲，漫天的海，满地的天，从未有诗人或画家愿用人类所能接纳的方式创造如此亵渎的景致，从未有人幻想过创世前一刻的混沌。  
幻想怎有资格与可知可感的浪涛并论，即便曾有人目睹这躁动，即便曾有人亲眼所见后生还，理性的神智使得他们回避记忆当下的惊恐，也阻止众人用文字重塑被碾碎时的痛，不能让我的记忆与文字随潮水的冲刷消失，让我作第一人，让我成为第一个为复述风暴而死的作家。风中的盐几近掐断他的呼吸，并在胸中沉积为无法排解的恐慌，不可停歇，不可停歇，所有咏颂人类思绪的诗文早已在楔形文字的时代被写尽，只有抵达那礁石，作家的一生正寄托在这如豆的礁石里。他吃力地抬起一只脚，向逆着所有风雨的前方踏出一步，被沙粒污染成灰黑的咸水霎时没过他的膝盖，双足的挪动仅制造出一抹环绕肉体的泡沫，而泡沫速速归入退行的洪流，连创世之海也在嬉笑试图以文字递出所有情绪的作家，他所能制造的浮沫同风雨媾和后的污秽并没有什么两样。  
如沙粒的人影仅能够在咆哮的海面划出一线不可计的裂口，风与海洋正包裹着他，如子宫的膜包裹着婴儿，透明的茧包裹着虫，只有抵达礁石上的那处，属于他的世界才会从这裂开的肉中孵出，一个不存在消失的世界，所有的箴言雕刻在永恒山石的世界。他怀揣贯穿一生的恐惧向前行进，脱离四季约束的寒意攀上尾椎，他的肌肉将被冰封，肌肤涂抹浓烈死者暗白，他在濒死的波涛里体验着前所未有的狂热冲动。作家的一生乃是通向这礁石的旅途，咽喉中的喃喃在两个世界的海洋中迂回，沉重的腥咸挤压着他的胸膛，他的长发浮在呛人的污浊上，随水流吃进牙缝里去。上下两方的海即将没过男人的头顶，早在踏入这海洋的一刻，他已然自愿交出回首的资格，我不能消失，我将成为礁石。  
他向孤石与附着于石上的生灵伸出双臂。他看见一列人的白骨与一行人的血肉，曾经拼凑成人的残肢托举满身星光璀璨的人鱼。远远不足！尚不能在此结束！终于无法在交融的海中望见刺眼的人形，这一页被翻过，成为无法挽回的历史。  
宝座中的她抬起头，一声汽笛鸣叫刺穿作家熟识的脸，尖利得仿佛来自承载人类最后希望的方舟。  
“若是想跳舞……”埃德加说，若是年轻的男学生愿意跳舞。  
他用一只手举起浑身凹凸不平的锡锅，用叉子将颜色气息一并被榨干的茶渣推向高出，给自己倒了杯油腻腻的茶饮，饮品自然也是殖民的统治步骤，并远比语言、十字架与火药成功得多。三人各占据厨房长桌的一边，比尔在杯勺碰撞声里讲着个过时的笑话，佩妮则叼着根臭气熏天的加勒比雪茄，在应感到可笑的地方爆发出阵欢快的嬉笑。为了抵御游荡在家具长腿下的湿冷，三倍的牛奶与三倍的糖，茶水剩下缕无力的棕黄。他携带的香烟早就给抽完了，铅笔替代纸烟夹在左手两指之间，他正翻动着本过期杂志，有些没必要地认真浏览主妇跨洋旅行省钱小秘方时，聆听经理夹杂在蹩脚笑话里的正经要事。  
“先得找一个能一起跳舞的人。但是，你看，可能有些多嘴，你刚到这里，一个人——除了咱俩——也不认识。”  
可能有些多嘴，为工资着想，你最好给我成为规定的那副模样。  
这天的午后不被包括进正经要事。燃着煤的炉子将初冬微寒抵挡在狭窄四角窗户外，一只海鸟站在高过头顶的窗子外，用鸟喙啄窗的噪音替代滴答滴答的雨声。在仁慈并慷慨的经理建议下，他应剪短满头如鸦羽的长发，换下这身守丧的大衣（浑身漆黑的男人伫立在多彩酒店大堂正中，如死神不谐），到活人的世界里去。或许下一步就是介绍年纪相仿却守寡多年的可怜女人了，他下意识地将铅笔递至唇边，自然是啃了口木头。这个故事必须被造成大学生们能够接受的模样，精致小巧、每一个词被端正摆放在需要它们的位置、且不能像个睡前童话。他说：“只是我根本不会跳舞。”  
只是他根本没能使男学生在一杯咖啡后留下，胆小的男人，为紧握手腕的欲望发抖胆怯。  
“贝尔索医生的女儿们……”  
“可怜的艾庇斯，她做船长的丈夫被水手给用枕头闷得半死，再用被单缠成木乃伊，丢进海里了。”  
这自然是个正派淑女们不愿在下午茶时间里谈论的故事，此地仅有茶，昏暗肮脏的一间不怎么能被下定义的人们划分进正派，也寻不见哪怕一位淑女，叙述者转头，将埃德加的身影囊括进深色大眼的倒影内。这些硕大的眼球直直通向属于他们的一片海，话语搭建出的女人用双眼流出一片惊涛，向容纳男人发胀尸骸的棺材涂抹一片河流，在了解仇恨的脚架下淌出冰寒刺骨的溪流，而后深海枯涸，耗尽一生流泪的份额的女人坐在残留着那人气息的屋内，在岛城风雨掠过的角落里编织待她躺进木箱里穿着的长裙。在无泪中编织，又在无泪中拆解，控诉的追忆堆满整间不透光的卧房。她还是如此年轻，得有人打碎亡夫幽灵铸造的牢笼，将她带离再也无法履行妻子义务的婚床。  
她真可怜，他说。夏日烟火，向身后投掷的花束，得让他们早点打消鳏夫寡妇一同埋葬过时婚戒的念头，他想。  
“艾庇斯在这个语言里有什么含义吗。”  
“有哇，她是‘飞动的小鸟’。”  
奇异的巧合，或是降生后的注定。飞吧，飞吧，寡居的小鸟……  
在殖民地的海岸，看不见哪怕一只会在老处女的镀金鸟笼中啾啾歌唱的黄金小鸟，白色强盗们展开的双翼足够拦下雨滴，自然同样能够遮挡初冬季节本已疲弱的阳光。他们用粗绳索固定微笑的石膏天使与缩小的月亮，在轮轴的咕噜声里将饭店的标志降至花园湿软泥地，需要重新上色的石膏像与生着霉斑的木板铁钉一同堆积在大堂的角落，替代了吸烟室里逃避妻子的绅士们。用木板将所有能出气的窗子封死，在客满时期能够偷窥到沐浴淑女的盥洗间小窗前钉上米字，让所有远眺滨海碧波的精致房间成为关押歇斯底里疯人的禁闭室。清扫卡死在烟囱铁网的飞虫瘦鸟，在梨花木的大门前摆上防汛沙袋，即便书桌前的窄窗已不再能被推开，别忘记用浆糊黏上一层稿纸，小心闪电钻过木板的间隙与裂缝将你惊醒。经理鹦鹉鸣叫似的话语中多出些许有关将来的内容，所有高过楼顶、且未用混凝土与饭店大楼固定为一体的装饰在风暴季节统统是累赘，他可不愿看见在相隔不远的将来来到时，被漆成白色的酒店标识学着恼人贼鸥的模样飞至云上，而后栽进亚特兰蒂斯的王座或岛上哪家人的阁楼里。来自英格兰的经理在工作的第一年自负低估自然的魔力，比尔气鼓鼓地向天空吐着成团的烟气，他为此付出过惨重的代价。  
至少是个人账户里不可回首的一笔。千万牢记，不要在海鸟归巢时拿出解馋的三明治，连一粒面包屑也不行，它们会在众人的头顶盘旋，随后用脏兮兮的羽翼包裹忙于固定木瓦屋顶的埃德加，待到群鸟的茧终于消散时，五秒前手握铁锤敲敲打打的男人将与三明治一同消失，甚至留不下包裹简餐的油布与衬裤的线头。  
这一切只为等待着风暴的来临，待到暴雨给玻璃窗抹上层浓重的油墨，便是计量距离冬日结束的分秒。很快，很快，趴在书桌上的小憩结束后，他的眼前将停放着一艘诺亚的方舟。海水没过比尔与佩妮居住的三层，抽水马桶后方再一次传来起夜的轰鸣，随后坐便器里涌出一口哈欠的疲惫。长着鱼眼的佩妮终于化形成为细长黑色水蛇，水蛇准备着一日之始的三明治与茶，翻车鱼则阅读着报纸上的连载传奇小说，他则同过去一个月的每一个早晨一致，端坐在靠近烤箱的一边，盘中双面焦黄的面包间夹着片经过油炸的鱼皮。  
可男学生到了何处去？木舟里一公一母聋哑的预言独角兽告诉埃德加，他依旧在山腰处的一间公寓的书本间游动。养殖场的小猪不再吞食番薯，而是奢侈地享用起柔软的珍珠生蚝，三支顶着小小火焰的白蜡烛，一对镀银刀叉，一枚来自东方的瓷盘。寡妇缝制的长寿衣与海草一同流飘出窗外，海鸟在聚成小岛的黑色蕾丝上歇脚。很快，很快，他在不被任何木板纸张遮挡视线的窗前游动，你还记得吧，一个罗密欧与朱丽叶的吻。  
你当然还记得，他不会忘记，埃德加将在洗漱瓷盆里浸润透凉的手指举至唇边，幕布下母亲献给陌生罗密欧的吻，在属于他的过去开始前，新娘贴在脸颊上的小小的吻。  
等待的利息高过所有债主的苛责。在付上两份黑咖啡饮料钱的夜晚，他尚且仅仅想着那一只血管分明的手。加固屋顶的工作结束后，他坐在姜黄吧台旁打磨着这则不知该去向何处的故事，年轻人究竟到了哪里去。雕刻故事的同时，他一并用极细砂纸修饰所有相逢的可能，足够给薄唇与深深眼窝覆盖一层明亮的阿波罗所有的神采。裸露的手腕、长袖下的肌肤、半敞领口下的一切，年轻人在矮窗下的圆桌旁的座位阅读，年轻人在吧台旁交叉着手臂，年轻人在架设着管弦乐队的圆形舞池边缘独自舞蹈，年轻人坐在礁石的顶端，向着无星无月的漆黑夜空挥动着手臂。他的故事已然超过下午茶的短篇所能允许的最高数字，而作家先生最终会得到什么呢？等待、发酵、膨胀，他仰躺在湿润的沙滩上，裸露的下身延展着海蛸触须。  
“砰”的一声闷响，昂贵笔记本合上，年轻人打了一个哈欠，点评道：“无聊。”  
也正在遐想着重逢餐桌中央蠕动的章鱼时，埃德加结识了四位灯塔管理员中说得出英语的一位。大胡子是来自苏格兰的退役海员，略有些名不副实，他满是凹坑的鼻头下挂着抹不比秋末干枯灌木结实的蜷曲浅色胡须，他在饮下威士忌时总会让厚唇上的一排一并染上酒味。在故事被推进下一章节的头一夜晚，同样将夜晚耗在酒馆里的管理员朝用手势点单的独身男人打了个响指，正如所有刻板印象里的苏格兰人，从他牙缝里跳出的语句只能勉强被划归进英语的范畴。  
“省省吧老哥，这都听不懂那还做狗屁生意。”接着又是一个响指，脆响自然能够替代呼唤的吆喝，“我都看你喝了一星期咖啡了，这里有酒卖。”  
作家先生点了一杯加糖牛奶咖啡，埋下头继续故事的插图创作，伙计对除点单外的英语谈话无动于衷，在打烊之前，这个光头站在吧台内靠后厨的一侧凝视挂钟钟摆的弧度。这天埃德加在来到酒馆前填满了自己的烟盒，烟雾很快簇拥在多年不曾被清洁的发黄灯罩四周，午夜之前，除了标志性的胡子外，他再看不清灯塔管理员面上的细节。  
“那学这儿的方言就不是什么难事。”抽空在裁缝店门口坐上一下午，日常对话应该就不是什么问题。四位管理员中的另三位出生在殖民地，无论如何排班，倒霉的苏格兰人总得与对《圣经》有着奇异理解的原住民共处一室。大胡子将喷出的最后一口烟用鼻腔吸回肺泡里，并使劲将烟屁股按进见底的酒杯。  
“没这个必要。不打算认识这里的女人的话就没必要，现在又不是在夏天，那群哪儿有生意到哪儿的小妞早跑法兰西亚平宁去了，她们眼里会掏钱的男人裤裆里发光，这些婆娘和蛾啊苍蝇啊也没啥区别。你别不信我，一个没法大喊‘肏他妈’的语言过两年就自我灭绝了。”  
“若是骑着自行车的话，”一分钟，五分钟，还是远超一个世纪？正是在光头伙计的眼皮底下，埃德加翻开衣物内外所有的口袋，无效地寻找某样根本不存在的东西，“来回最多半个小时。”  
当然，此时的他没有任何可用的代步工具，从没坚定地相信钱包的确是被遗忘在了书桌上。或许正如倒霉经理预言的那样，零钱与钥匙一并被丢失，而他是一个不那么靠谱的男人。他用着剪成碎布条的英语夹杂方言单词、用手势、用钢笔在笔记本里留下跑动的火柴小人，你看，我都能算是常客了，又怎么会赖账，下次，不，最多半个小时，只是遗忘，而不是有意为之。片刻之后，一个相貌相似的苍白光头从后厨布帘下钻出，二位兄弟（从外貌判断）在狭窄空间中互望一眼。  
“我有好些个月没听过这种狡辩了，真是难得。”这声音沙哑、变形、且带着股迷迭香奶油炸土豆油腻气息。声音的主人握住眼前这条脏乎乎的领结与领结围绕的脖子，拎起食客的大衣下摆，把他给投掷出酒馆小门。他的脸砸在碎石小道的坎坷上，没等用小臂支起上身，金边的笔记本又垂直地摔在后脑勺正中。所幸鼻梁并没有摔成两截，只是某处裂开了的皮肤涓涓地流着血，他取下手套，用实际同样不怎么洁净的指腹压住猜测的创口。天旋地转时，他倚在酒馆后的矮墙旁，并听见一阵自行车下坡拐弯时叮铃叮铃的警示声。  
一辆紫色的自行车。幸运的是，他的钢笔正被稳稳地竖立在大衣内侧的口袋里，笔尖并没有被摔断。  
标志着食客来往的铃声第二次响起，这条街道里唯一的街灯悬挂在路口处一户人家的入口，男学生的影子因这点背后的光源拖得长长的，活像一条咀嚼后的咖啡口香糖。那张瘦长的脸投下的黑色剪影很快吞没埃德加流着血的额头，乃至模糊二人身后参差不齐的泥砖，也消融了每家廉价餐馆厨房后统一设立的铁皮垃圾箱，早看不清原本颜色、贴着曾油污的垃圾箱。似乎正接受某无形引座员的指示，男学生坐在与中年男人间隔不足一条小臂的位置，年轻人终于换上一身应该在冬季穿着的衣物：他在领口处围着一条起球的驼色长围巾，短外套外多了一件黑色风衣。他一定有在睡前啃咬指甲的坏习惯，十只甲片极薄并边缘模糊，且在无月夜的街灯亮光里，算不上挺直的鼻梁上涂抹着一片不太显眼的斑点。  
像一把浅色的芝麻，厨娘撒在长条状面团上的芝麻，真是受诸神祝福、且被天使亲吻的暗沉色斑。男学生的眼眶中镶嵌对点着钻石的祖母绿，童话故事里的媞坦妮娅，或邪恶故事中的小巫师，可爱的年轻人，足够成为他的孩子的年轻人，盛满酒水的胃中回响着这样的描述。  
两眼故作深沉的淡漠里多出些冒险家的探索，保持着愚蠢好奇心的年轻男学生，他怎会不在意写着驴皮国王并额头滴血的男人。他正用右手小拇指的甲盖敲击着同一侧的虎牙，离奇的是，这对干瘦的手上覆着对夏季的露指薄手套。他用准备演讲的正经清了清嗓子，说道：“从这儿到斯德哥尔摩都找不到第二个像你那么能喝的男人。”  
男学生绝没有稳定在初次见面时持有的理智（真是可爱！他正使用着大学生们刻意回避的夸张修辞），也不同于埃德加在等待中凭空捏造的完美形象。半身的人鱼，慵懒的傲慢，统统见鬼去吧，幻想真是个可憎的选项。夜灯给男学生瘦削的侧脸笼上一层极薄的光茧，他不会憎恶那个傻乎乎的童话故事，真正邪恶且醉醺醺的四十岁男人从这句算不得夸张的描述中挖出些许无理由的紧张，男学生同样正想见他，他飞速得出如此主观的结论。  
“要么我明天付清欠下的钱——天，我还能扯下脸做这事吗——要么再也不碰哪怕一滴啤酒，或者干脆喝上一个冬天的工业酒精。虽然只要我再踏进那间世上最丑陋的酒馆，不管是打算做什么，那两个光头肯定又会把我丢出去，就像刚才那样。天，我在这儿躺了多久？”  
他的确在一刻钟内喝下一肚子掺着水的廉价威士忌，可不至落到烂醉的地步。当男学生再次将点着青春斑点的面庞转向依旧他挂了彩的额头时，前作家先生无意地想起某位英格兰寄宿学校里的舍友，绝对不会昏死在地图未标记的暗巷里，绝对不会溺死在自己虹色酒精味呕吐物中。  
“他们只是有点讨厌赊账后逃跑的岛外人，不算恶意，你也不必往恨意方面想去。我帮你付过了。”  
男学生有力地从方才蹲坐的位置蹦跳地站起，为此无意将一块松垮垮的墙砖踹离其原本该待着的位置，一定曾有无数个相似的男学生在饭店大厅马赛克拼贴画前完成相同的壮举。他在如训练有素的芭蕾舞演员旋转了一个圈，将后背留给长明街灯，停在中年男人面前不足一米处的位置。他伸出被粗呢羊毛布料包裹的双臂，摊开甚至还留着抹杏仁香气的手。  
“所以你在这儿坐了不到五分钟。快起来吧，不然真就成一块差不多的大垃圾了！”  
埃德加拄着矮墙的凹凸不平处站了起来，他还没有醉到唐突握住眼前透着香氛小手的地步。男学生则无声地将没有发挥作用的手塞回大衣口袋里，他暂时用不上它们了，他忽然察觉方才选择的修辞，有些不好意思地耸了耸肩：“刚才我的说法……”  
“没什么，的确是，老酒鬼的确是个大块的垃圾。我还不知道该如何感谢你。”我应该在圣诞节时邀请你来我家共进晚餐，房间狭窄，灯光昏暗，我的妻子做得一手美味的卡达士酱迷你蛋糕，给你添上一杯加了奶的红茶，我们一同面朝着屋后杂草丛生的荒地。  
幸运的是，他将已然逝去的过去吞进胃中，压抑在酒水里。  
“因为一个星期前的那杯咖啡，那之后我可结结实实等了你好一段时间。我不想欠什么人什么东西，况且姑且算是结交个朋友。”  
真是个显而易见的藉口，但他又怎能戳穿呢？足足等待一个星期的分明是我，年轻的男学生，你究竟到哪里去了？好奇与索求被倒入同一个碾磨器里，成为粉红的结晶碎末后，鹅颈瓶中凝结着不合时宜的欲望。你斟酌着是否要与一位古怪落魄作家见上一面，不能是街头的随机碰面、机械式地挥手问好，或许该将相遇制造为一场意外的巧合，多美的词语，一场邂逅。年轻人你瞧瞧，让咱们来看一道连小学生也了如指掌的数学竖式，你自以为正亏欠着我的，便用另一个数字弥补，永远相欠、永远纠缠，不等式究竟要延展到何处去。你究竟想要些什么呢？一个整日失神落魄的作家朋友？还是一则傻乎乎的故事？究竟是什么？  
“今晚还长着，想去海边走走吗？骑上自行车的话，很快就能到沙滩了。”  
“好哇，好哇，为何不可。”你想要混账光头一天到晚盯着的那面挂钟吗，只要你说出一个“想”，我立即将它连同这苍白巨人头顶稀疏的毛发一起取下，“只是这样一来，你不就是错过了晚餐。你还年轻着，这样可不太好。”  
“醉醺醺的样子就别劝人健康生活了。男人都是这个样吗？”  
“真不幸，你同样是个男人。”  
年轻人囫囵吞下这条缺乏必要幽默感的笑话，合格的自行车骑手正注视着布满碎石的前方。在紫漆支架与轮胎的嘎吱声响里，他们很难不被打扰地完成整段对话。埃德加尽力将自己粘在摇摇晃晃的后座，酒馆门梁的镀铜铃铛很快成为身后可不记的一颗星点，稀疏闪烁的街灯成为一闪而过的流星，收纳着所有糟心事的窗口如信纸在风中飞过，骑行的风自他指间挤过，一如刺穿紧紧并拢的双腿，连他的发梢也成为风的一部分，纠缠成一缕的黑色悬至更高处的空气里，终于因以太的恶作剧打成了结。殖民地曾拥有一整个夏日，歇业礼品店的橱窗里，身着巴黎橙色舞裙的假人脖颈处缠着蓝白相间的丝带，插着浅色绢花的稻草帽背负在假女士身后，犹如累赘的龟壳。展示欧洲最新时尚的精品店，所有旅游城市真实性成疑的本地小食店，忘记了阳伞不要紧，忘记日光浴时的荷叶边泳装也不要紧，张开大口的杂货店们随时准备劫掠健忘的游客。  
两轮车上的他们掠过一切，火山泥下植物的根茎拼成一行文字：“你们已被夏日遗弃。”  
“这段路可能有些颠簸，怕被甩下去的话，就扶着我的肩膀吧。”  
“没什么，这算不上什么问题！”在这时被摔下来，可不仅是皮肤破损的小问题了，他能假借此事环抱男学生的腰吗？一道无论如何审视依旧缺乏肌肉的腰，理应被安装在某个女人的跨上。  
“真奇怪。你是我在这儿遇到的第一个不问我这些那些破事的人。他们一发现我听得懂这儿的方言，你打哪儿来呀？怎么到了这地方来？准备在这儿住多久？习惯这儿的饮食吗？”  
“可能是因为我不希望同样被提问吧。年龄啊、曾经的工作啊、故乡啊，若是到了这偏僻地界……”  
“还像过海关一样被问个不停，真要命。”他没有回头，却在句尾处正笑着，“但这样一来，光是平常的对话都会碰上些麻烦。我的名字是霍华德。”  
霍华德依旧没有回头，没有伸出右手，没有从口袋里掏出一张硬纸名片。闯入英伦三岛随便一间大学教室，大喊出同样的名字，将有至少一打年龄相仿并相貌相似的男学生回头。他来自一整个冬季头顶阴云环绕的新英格兰，故乡则是受祝福的天意之地（祝福自然是与遍地红灯区画等号），至于当下所读的院校，从男学生嘴里蹦出来的单词是埃德加从未妄想过的围墙内。男学生将在明年夏季度过自己第二十六个生日，在今年已过去的日子里，他跟随进行人类学研究的导师环北极圈前行。他们跟随加拿大的因纽特人驯鹿群迁徙，与捕鲸船一起在极圈内颠簸，收集冻土层的苔藓标本。最重要的是采集不同区域原住民们的语言与民俗神话，在即将望不见城镇的拐弯处，男学生按下刹车。他转身指向山腰处一排四四方方的小屋，找出其中最似棺材的一间。  
“我租了间殖民地女子学校教师的公寓。我的导师到巴黎过圣诞去了，但是——”  
男学生并不赞同访问博物馆式的调查，他与众多忘记了姓名的被调查者在各式船舱中颠簸一整年，得在圣诞节到来前找寻些独处的空间。他不希望自己成了个带着笔记本与蘸水钢笔的游客，带着一大箱文字纪念品匆匆离去。住在这里的人们能使用人类的语言吗？他们海豹皮的外套里是同我们一致的一对手臂、还是同印度的神明一样六只手分别坐着不同的事？这些人是否像蚂蚁一样男女不分挤在狭小的卧室里，他们有名字吗？  
“可惜了，最离谱的原始世界中的居民也是一个脑袋两条腿。”埃德加点评道。  
“若是到了明年夏天，你又乐意拿出一下午在海滩上偷听游客对话，还能得到不少一模一样的蠢句子。”  
“才不会浪费时间做这种事呢。以及，我以为你才十七岁。”  
“你真会逗女孩子开心。”  
他们将自行车停靠在分隔道路与沙滩的木制栅栏旁，不会有小偷闯入午夜前的散步，男学生甚至省得给轮胎上一道锁。二人应该再沿着海岸走上五十米找寻度假时光的正门，只是两位不怎么乐意遵守规矩的男人直接跨过浅色栅栏。片刻后埃德加为这一小小的举动略微后悔，他试图跟随男学生留在沙滩上的一串脚印，却只有无奈的落空：他没法停留在足够在沙滩上跳跃着前进的年龄。  
这一次，年轻人转过身时不再鲁莽地伸出一双邀请的手，他有些不知该将这对累赘摆在何处，只得略显紧张地交叉着十只手指。他背对着无月晴朗冬夜的漫天银星，在注意到中年的对话者正刻意地追踪他小一号的脚印时，渐渐向身后的浅浪倒退。  
“你肯定是不怎么乐意叨叨自己过去的那类人，奇怪，你越是没心思说，我越好奇。”  
“当然是因为那个过去不值得一提。许许多多的人与我有着相似的经历，你要是认真地听完了，那才会觉得没意思，甚至我给你留下的印象也更糟糕。”  
“怎么会！”也许是因为鞋底开始漏水，男学生调整着后退的方向，“作家们总是会分享一大堆有意思的过去，尤其是……”  
“尤其是没什么本事又穷酸落魄自以为是的小作家。”  
更是一则不值得施舍喜悦的自嘲笑话，男学生咧开嘴，这一次是用左手小拇指的指尖敲击着同一侧的虎牙。他们断断续续走到再也看不见紫色自行车的百米开外。这时埃德加终于以他敏锐作家的观察能力注意到，在进行着沙滩上的对话时，年轻人深绿色的眼瞳总是不自然地追踪他流血创口下的双眼。  
“越是想藏上些东西，反而越会不自觉地表现出来。只是一种离奇的直觉……”  
“你看见了什么？聪明的小侦探。”看见你独身一人站立在人群中不知所措，埃德加想。  
“只是些没什么来由的感觉，不比神秘学第六感好到哪里去。”注视并未中止，难道他不经意将所有思绪填入眼中，“是在中央车站站台打发时间时养成的习惯——说是恶习还差不多，总有些不该在意的要素——尤其是气味。老小姐裙子上的味道同花花公子耳后香水气味差别可大了。”  
“希望我闻起来不像呕吐物或马粪。”  
“怎么会！你身上有一股浓重的‘那葛阿’，我敢保证这座岛上所有的老头老太都会把你视作危险人物。”  
他必须对这则诽谤做出回应，但究竟该如何选择张口的支点？这见鬼的方言词汇究竟对应着牛津辞典上的哪一个条目？中年男人何必在意陌生的老干尸们对他的看法？即便他的确是个隐藏的危险人物，真是个迟到的疑问，殖民地里有老人吗？无论选择何种方式进行驳斥，似乎只能勾起又一段没头没尾的杂乱。他只好问道：“我想你这会肯定不会给我解释‘那葛阿’是什么意思。”  
男学生耸耸肩，似乎因方才的疑问才回忆起这关键的一点，并在最后得出了一个滑稽鬼脸。“但我想卖关子。而且你可有在努力学习这儿的方言，不管你是否在意这个词语，我都不会解释。”  
“好家伙，你可要在我发觉这是句辱骂词语前做好准备……”  
“怎么会！”到头来，被诽谤的反而是口无遮拦的男学生，似乎为了挽回从未存在过的理性研究生形象，他愤愤地补充道：“我怎么会对作家先生说那种混蛋话！让您成为作家的不仅仅是笔记本中的一段文字，它很危险，所以对于您而言相当必要！等那时您就明白了，每一个寄希望于文字的人都需要一点‘那葛阿’。以及一点守信，埃德加先生，您还记得那篇驴皮国王的故事吧！”  
一钱银子买一升麦子，一钱银子买三升大麦。油和酒不可糟蹋。一则有失水准的童话故事换男学生长久留在我的身旁，年轻人脱下湿透的牛皮低帮皮鞋与淡蓝色的棉袜，将双脚埋进泛白泡沫褪去后柔软的沙粒，每间隔一段固定的短暂时间，从灯塔袭来的白光点亮松垮垮围巾下一对锁骨，也帮助他看清自己留下的文字。手腕与脚踝不可糟蹋。  
国王越是痴迷于公主的美貌，便越是恐惧公主的眼睛。那定然不是属于他亲生女儿的两眼，火刑场上废王子的诅咒让这对眼钻进他可爱小女的眼眶里，此乃北方国家最阴毒的巫师也不愿施加的咒术，眼并非乘公主休憩时替代她原有的那对似冰纯洁的蓝色大眼，而是因咒语的施加在脑中生根发芽，一点一点吞食了原本的眼球。眼与国王皮肤下生长出的粗硬毛发一致，都是下贱且再也无法洗净的棕灰色。御医痛恨国王对废王子的无端处刑，同样无法忍耐这暴戾的男人整夜在皇宫空旷的房间内流转，在金丝镶边的鹅绒地毯来回踱步，双膝跪在镶嵌彩色玻璃的高窗前，用金牙撕咬绒布窗帘的银丝流苏。他时而面向走廊两旁祖先画像粗野地挥动宝石银剑，时而取下遮挡一对驴耳的黄金冠冕，无情地咒骂废王子与诸大臣的不孝不忠，乃至咒骂建筑师的背叛，他究竟收下多少敌国君主的贿赂，才会将保护公主的高塔墙壁修筑得如此之薄！塔尖更是平缓得允许乌鸫在子夜驻足！背叛！谋反！  
御医亲吻着凶王一双大脚上的尖头软鞋，我的主子呀，你给自己施加的诅咒没法改变那火里的咒骂啊。诅咒者已死，您的女儿就此之后只能拥有一双大鼠毛皮颜色的眼，而您只能成驴！  
国王将御医驱逐出城堡的铁门，并使宠爱的棕熊追逐撕咬他。而他的脊椎处依旧生长着驴的皮毛，公主的左眼同样即将堕落了。  
国王对小女的痴迷抵达无可救药的巅峰，他越是偏爱着公主，越是恐惧入侵自个儿高贵肉身的毛驴特性，更是恐怕那对望上一眼便会联想至废王子的眼。他可爱小女的纯洁是留给她做国王的父亲，而不是驴，更不是被烧成焦尸的死人！故而国王在仲夏节来临前大设酒宴，他要在被柏油似的变驴诅咒涂抹全身前娶了她的公主，为了他美貌小女不可被玷污的纯洁，她必须成为比所有失掉双眼的圣女更圣露西。  
“之前陈设在宫殿各处的烛台与火把？”男学生发问。  
“是的！所有高贵的爵爷与夫人都看见了，无论是吊灯里的火、沾着油脂木柴顶端燃烧的火、还是炭盆里的火，所有火焰统统倾倒在衣着厚重的国王背上，贵客们无不吓得屎尿横流尖叫昏厥。仆役们向丝绸锦缎堆里泼洒着盛在金盆里的各色汤汁、他们拍成一列传递着一桶桶仲夏日冰冷刺骨的井水，可泼在火堆里的水统统成了油。很快众人看见不可思议的一幕：熊熊燃烧的火焰中，一只黑熊吞吃尖叫挣扎的毛驴，随后巨熊跳出火焰，等待身着新娘礼裙的公主稳稳坐在背上。当烈火在子夜时分终于自然衰弱时，人们在残渣中找到一团烧得模模糊糊的焦炭毛驴，据说公主乘着黑熊奔向王国更高处的雪峰，此后再没有人见过她。”  
这是个尚未完全摆脱因沉浸虚拟故事而欢愉的年轻人，他瞅见埃德加停止了叙述，却未意识到故事已在此处中止。专司虚构的作家之神编造了一场复仇，而复仇就应在成功的一刻结束。  
“那在此之后呢？”  
“之后？哪还有什么之后？她终于逃离了国王，到此为止了！”  
“可若是国王与所有继承人全都消失了，那这个国家该怎么办？他们不是还有一个敌对国度？”他的导师在争辩时一定同样见过年轻人这时的模样，他的眉头有些偏执地拧在一起，仿佛这果真是个值得讨论的问题，而此前无处可去的双手正在半空中挥动着，“这个国家的故事肯定还远远没有完。”  
“但在我这儿，它已经结束了。”  
“不行！唯独这一点不行！”围绕结局的争辩里没有丝毫男学生蓦地站起的预兆，他十足认真，鼻梁上的色斑下一饼季节错乱的绯红。像是个失灵的留声机，霍华德的音调忽然上调。埃德加更乐意用嘶吼形容最后的一句，他大喊道：“您必须完成这个故事！只有这样，您才能被称作一位作家，而您是位远超同辈愚见的作家，所以——必须——完成！”  
又如脱离利针控制的唱片，男学生在嗓子撕破前的一刻噤了声，随之似一块碎裂的黑胶盘，摇摇晃晃地坐回被脚趾抓出片凹陷的沙地。两条干瘦的腿不再由人的骨与人的肌肉构成，摇摇晃晃，战战兢兢。  
“那我在开头加上一句：高地王国毁灭的三年前，最后一任国王在登基仪式上光明正大娶了自己的姑妈。而……”  
“对不起，真对不起，抱歉。我刚才表现得像个傻瓜，十足的白痴。”男学生环抱着自己的膝盖，这时敲击嘴中两枚虎牙的不再是任意一只手的小指指尖，而是随牙龈一同颤抖的下牙。很明显，他一半的灵魂不把世间所有当回事，而剩下的一侧给所有行径套上一个严肃的解释。  
“而他的兄长正是传说中变成驴的国王。没什么，你方才的那段话里至少有一点是正确的，我的确是位作家，自然听过更多更无理且无缘由的评价。我不是说你是个无礼的小混蛋，你只是太激动了。”  
于是他握住了男学生的手，在一段莫名的争执后，如愿以偿地握住他佩戴杏仁味羊皮手套的手，用手套侧面粗糙接缝处摩擦着手中被啃咬变形的指甲边缘，并没头没尾陈述出版行业种种内幕与老头子们见不得人的偏见。夕阳的涨红依旧在面前这张苍白瘦削的脸上延续，可五感敏锐的作家先生报复性地忽视着男学生的尝试挣脱的恐慌。灯塔惨惨光束下，邪恶的埃德加的侧影与同样邪恶的连环杀人者先生们的撒旦鼻尖渐渐重合在一起，粉红色的渴求结晶被铜绿狮子吞入腹中，这提纯的生物此后会排泄出什么？食人者握着苍白纤细的手，不要恐慌，无需战栗，他用言语与目光一同亲吻着汇聚全身所有血色的脸颊，只是咬下一块心尖尖的肉，不会有什么骇人的疼痛。  
直到男学生闭上双眼并试图平稳自己的呼吸，直到邪恶的四十岁男人一并感知无关年龄与道德约束的羞愧。他松开手，将笔记本翻至记录驴皮国王的一页，撕下密密麻麻挤着字母的纸张，并将其折叠成两只正被严重营养不良折磨的纸鸟。他向皱巴巴的鸟喙哈出一口苍白的雾气，乘灯塔光束扭头的间隙，让鸟儿溺死在打着滚的翻腾泡沫里。  
“并且这是个差劲的故事，希望我能代替这两张纸飞去——抽烟吗？”  
男学生摇摇头，他自称对所有可能引起依赖性的物质没有丝毫的兴趣。埃德加取下手套，擦亮小方盒中的一根，等待天生羸弱的火光将支撑燃烧的一切吞没。他将木材焦黑的残渣按在突起的指关节上，起身，追仓促后退的潮水追出数步。  
“有时我希望它能同这灯塔一致。”他握起一捧咸水，试图将唯独自己无法看清的额前血痕洗净，而后他俯下着冬衣的上身，将面颊与双臂一同浸没在可被把玩在手心一片的海中。沙滩成为他的一整片跪拜毯，让所有的星月暗淡，让所有的海洋干涸，他向这北洋的海——或监视海面的灯塔祈祷着冲动与洋流一同远离，他以成人成熟伪装，紧握后速速松开，一个无伤大雅的玩笑，一次千万别往心中去的插曲。而在蒸馏器皿屙出的纯粹里，他只看见一条致死的欲望。  
“什么？”  
“结局，故事的结局，我的结局。我的死与爱与一切。”四十岁男人自满眼的窒息里抬起头来，他的面庞、黑色长发、黑色的衣物统统湿透了，“你还在这儿？”  
“我不能把你载到这沙滩，再一个人跑掉。今晚还长着，骑着自行车的话，很快能到殖民地岛的任意一处。”  
“那我们接下来该去何处？”  
男学生正取下到访错误季节的薄手套，杏仁馅饼的气味长久停留在他的指间，并随海风钻进袖筒，再从驼色围巾的遮掩处逃逸。他越是接近，影子的厚度越是被黄油刀渐渐抹平。光芒若非极端刺目，便是隐没地消融所有实物的边缘，埃德加看不清这眼眸中究竟匿着何物。  
“我要回到那间公寓里去，我要燃起炉子取暖，我要吻你，我要同你做爱。”  
二人的影子短暂贴合在一起，随后分离。灯塔点亮所有的细节，灯塔偏头回避，他们在沙滩的风中留得太久太久，男学生的手掌干燥且冰冷，唇也如此。  
旅行至斯德哥尔摩等待冬季结束的私立学校教师是个热忱的酒精爱好者，可她暂时没有掌控满柜的宝贝精装书与精品酒酿的权力。霍华德用白兰地湿润手中的纱布，真是让酒鬼们闻之落泪的奢侈，他用人间最为昂贵的杀菌纱布擦净四十岁男人眉间风干的血块，接着将食指重重按压在干枯的裂口正中。不易被察觉且无害的报复，一声老猫的埋怨从埃德加的齿间钻出。  
独居年轻人占有的公寓紧凑但不至于狭窄，客厅里恰恰放入一张留宿的沙发与一尊镀金圆底鸟笼。男学生不会选择与一只吵闹恼人的宠物相伴。他将一只灰白相间的大鼠从棉窝里抱出，大鼠在埃德加的手心中翻一个身，露出生长着三对迷你乳头的腹部，它用顶端带着些透明的小爪子握住他的右手拇指，尝试着用大牙啃咬，随后用软乎乎的舌尖舔舐粗糙并生着割伤裂缝的指纹。  
“它叫理查三世，但是个姑娘。我这样给大鼠取名会不会导致性别错乱？”  
“她很可爱，很可爱。”  
埃德加在这一晚暂别棕色药瓶中的鸦片酊与温吞水合氯醛胶浆，他的大衣挂在壁炉前，大鼠则在墨绿色沙发一旁的笼中狂热地磨牙，他却享受着这一夜的睡眠，并平稳地在翌日日出前雾角咆哮时睁开双眼。


End file.
